Flying High
by AmyOncer
Summary: How did Sue Spark meet Simon Lowsley. A Fanfiction about two young teachers and how the juggled their love lives with their work. My Second Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**(Sue POV)**

My name is Sue Spark and I'm an air stewardess or a flight attendant or whatever you want to call it. But definitely not a trolley dolly.  
>I have been doing this job for 3 years and for what. To have the captain shout at me constantly on every flight, have passengers vomit all over you and through their litter down the walkway. Don't get me wrong I love my job but sometimes I feel like I don't get credit and praise where it's due.<br>My dad hates the fact that I'm not working in education like the rest of the family. Mum was a teacher and dad is head of the LEA. And my sister well I might as well be an only child. I haven't seen her for 10 whole years. She stormed off to Germany after she came out as gay.  
>Dads got all these huge plans for me. Marriage, kids, but first I sense a chance in career. No long Sue Spark the Air Stewardess but Sue Spark the Science Teacher. I'd much prefer to keep the job I already have but I know that following in the family footsteps would please Dad and Mum would be proud. And what could possibly go wrong.<p>

**(Simon POV)**  
>My name is Simon Lowsley and I'm an English teacher at City-Town Community School. I've been a teacher for quite a while now but I want a new challenge. I would love to be deputy head I feel it is the perfect job for me but I am always overlooked because I am apparently arrogant. Arrogant. Me. Never. I'm not too popular with some of my colleagues either; I get on with most of them just fine but the odd few I seem to clash with. I've heard rumours that the school is looking to employ a new deputy. This job can only be mine I'm not letting this opportunity slip away again. It's now or never.<p>

**(Sue POV)**

So here we are my last day as an Air Stewardess. I've been working really hard to qualify as a teacher so let's hope it all pays off. I managed to get a job at a school called City-Town Community School. Sounds a bit run down and lower than the private school I went to but I suppose you have to start somewhere.  
><strong>(Simon POV)<strong>  
>So it's the end of the Easter holidays and I'm just boarding my plane back from Spain to England. First class of course. For this flight my only goal is to make sure I am on top of this deputy post on offer as my interview is in few days. Everyone laughed when I said I wanted to apply for the post again because I have applied for it 3 times before, purely because most people drop out of the Deputy Job after a few months due to the extensive amount of work. They will be the ones laughing when I get this job because I will get it.<br>**(Sue POV)**  
>I've been put on First class on a flight back from Spain. This seems ok for my last shift. I don't think anyone's sad to see me go and who would be after all I'm just the stupid red head that will never do anything in her life. All the passengers in First class are as snobby as usually. Except one his names Simon he seems really nice and we have briefly spoken to each other and we get on so well.<p>

This stewardess called Sue is very nice but different from your usually Stewardess. We briefly spoke and she told me how it was her last day and she was soon to become a teacher. She's so lovely I think I've fallen for her but I'm never going to see her again as we probably live a million miles apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sue POV)  
><strong>So it's my first day at City-Town Community School. I'm so nervous because I won't know anybody. What happens if I make a bad first impression then I'm stuck lonely and unhappy in a job I hate. There's one other thing (or should I say person) that has been playing on my mind for weeks now, that's Simon. He's one of the only people that I've ever met that hasn't immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion about me. It's sad that I'm never going to see him again.  
><strong>(Simon POV)<br>**So here we are another term and finally it's the day of my Deputy interview. I've been preparing to the point that you could say they can't refuse me. It will also be Sue's first day of teaching. She told me she was petrified, it's a shame that I can't offer my support and help her through it. After all she didn't come across as someone who would be a natural at teaching.  
><strong>(Sue POV)<br>**So I've just pulled up outside the school. The nerves are really starting to kick in now. Dad spent all last night giving me a peep talk. Unfortunately I had to put up with him going on because I'm staying with him until I get a place of my own. My Dad is one of those people who seems to take everything so seriously. I know it's because he wants me to do well and discover that I am intelligent but sometimes I feel it's only to make him look good and show he has 1 successful daughter.  
><strong>(Simon POV)<br>**So I'm the only one in the building at this point and currently I'm taking a final look over my notes. I hope all goes well but I sense that no one on the panel will like me and even I'm starting to believe that I may not be cut out for this.  
><strong>(Sue POV)<br>**The school seems so empty. There's no one around. I hope I haven't arrived too early after all I don't want to seem too eager (because I'm really not). After wandering the corridors for ages I finally manage to find the Staffroom. I grab the handle and walk in. There's no one present except one person. Someone I never thought I would see again...  
><strong>(Simon POV)<strong>  
>"Sue" I said.<br>Completely shocked  
>"Simon I didn't know you worked here" she replied.<br>**(Sue POV)  
><strong>I can't believe Simon works here. Suddenly I don't feel as nervous because I know that Simon will help me through this. He has his interview for the deputy post soon so hopeful we can catch up later.  
><strong>(Simon POV)<strong>  
>So I'm waiting outside the main hall where my interview will be hosted. All I know is that the head and a member of the council will be present. The usually just send some random person in the education department but because of the recent events of deputy's leaving the job after a few months they are sending the Head of the LEA this time to make sure the right person is chosen. <em>'Someone who is passionate and wants this job'.<em> That's totally me. This Head of the LEA is called Robert Bain, he seems ok from what I've heard but he could be like the rest for all I know.  
>"Come in" was the next thing I heard.<br>I walk in to see the head teacher Mr Shaw and this Robert Bain person sitting at a desk. I am invited to sit down and Robert asks me some questions. The interview went well up until the last question.  
>"So Simon why do you think this job is for you?"<br>I panic because this is the kind of question that they can use to catch you out.  
>"I believe I have the determination to hold this senior post" I replied.<br>"Thank you, Mr Lowsley we will inform you on who gets the job by the end of the day"  
>I thanked the panel and left the room content with my interview.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, not sure if I'll be back permanently but I have some new ideas. **

(Simon's POV)

I walked along to the staff room to find Sue. We had a lot of catching up to do.

I walked through the door to find the staff room empty, apart from one person, the very person I wanted to see.

"Sue" I said.

"Hi Simon, how did your interview go?" She asked.

"I think it went ok, Robert was kind but you never know I'm beginning to think the council have it in for me" I told her.

"I'm sure they don't really, and when you say Robert do you mean Robert Bain" She replied.

"Yeah" I said.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, well…he's my Dad" Sue replied.

"Your Dad, not stating the obvious here but your surnames are different" I said.

Sue explained everything about her mother and why she decided to become a teacher. We talked for ages but it felt like no time had passed at all. We had some kind of connection it was weird because in reality we didn't really know each other but I felt like I knew her so well and her me.

At the end of the day ….

The end of the day came fast and I made my way to the main hall to see Robert. Sue came along with me for support but I instructed her to wait outside as I didn't want to freak Robert out.

"So Simon after much deliberation we have decided that you're not the person for the Deputy role" Robert said.

I was very annoyed and angry but I tried not to show it as I made my way out of the hall.

"So did you get it?" Sue asked.

"No"


	4. Chapter 4

**A few months later….**

I was still gutted that I didn't have the Deputy Job but I decided to stay at the school in a normal teaching post until I got a better offer.

And as for Sue….

Well we are now an official item and are making plans to move in together.

I know there will be lots of challenges to come but for now I'm Flying High.

**The End**

**It know this was a short fic but a longer one might be coming shortly!**


End file.
